james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sam Worthington
Samuel Henry J. „Sam“ Worthington (geb. in Godalming, Surrey, England) ist ein australischer Schauspieler. Leben Worthington wurde in England geboren, zog aber schon in seiner Kindheit mit seiner Familie nach Australien. Er wuchs in Warnbro, einem Vorort von Rockingham in der Nähe von Perth, Western Australia auf, besuchte das John Curtin College of the Arts in Fremantle und arbeitete nach der Schule als Maurer. Später studierte er Schauspiel am National Institute of Dramatic Art (NIDA) in Sydney. Nach seinem Abschluss 1998 spielte er Theater in Sydney und übernahm erste Film- und Fernsehrollen, so in Episoden der Fernsehserien Water Rats und Blue Heelers. Für seine erste Kinohauptrolle in Bootmen wurde er 2000 für den AFI Award als bester Hauptdarsteller nominiert. Durch diese Rolle fand er auch einen Agenten in Hollywood und dadurch erste kleinere Rollen in amerikanischen Filmen (Das Tribunal, gedreht im Jahr 2000) und Fernsehserien (JAG – Im Auftrag der Ehre). Sein Durchbruch in Australien kam im Jahr 2004 mit seiner Hauptrolle in Cate Shortlands Independentfilm Somersault. Der Film gewann den AFI Award in sämtlichen 13 Kategorien, darunter den Preis für die beste männliche Hauptrolle für Worthington. Ebenfalls 2004 drehte er als Regisseur den Kurzfilm Enzo, für den er auch die Musik komponierte und mit dem er am australischen Kurzfilmwettbewerb Tropfest teilnahm. Auf den Erfolg mit Somersault folgten wiederkehrende Rollen in den Fernsehserien Love My Way und The Surgeon. Im Kino spielte er 2005 die Hauptrolle in Fink! und 2006 die Titelrolle in einer in die Gangsterwelt von Melbourne verlegten Adaption von Macbeth. Ab April 2007 fanden die Dreharbeiten zu James Camerons Avatar statt, in dem Worthington die Hauptrolle spielte. Der digital gedrehte 3D-Science-Fiction-Film kam im Dezember 2009 in die Kinos. Nach Abschluss der Avatar-Aufnahmen drehte Worthington im Jahr 2008 mit Regisseur McG den Actionfilm Terminator Salvation, in dem er den Mensch-Maschine-Hybriden Marcus Wright spielt. Darauf folgten eine Nebenrolle in John Maddens The Debt und, gemeinsam mit Keira Knightley, eine Hauptrolle in Last Night der Regisseurin Massy Tadjedin. 2009 übernahm er die Hauptrolle des im Original von 1981 von Harry Hamlin verkörperten Perseus in Louis Leterriers Remake Kampf der Titanen und dessen Fortsetzung aus dem Jahr 2012. Er war drei Jahre mit der Stylistin Natalie Marks liiert. Im Februar 2011 gab er die Trennung bekannt. Filmografie *2000: Bootmen – Regie: Dein Perry *2002: Das Tribunal (Hart’s War) – Regie: Gregory Hoblit *2002: Dirty Deeds – Regie: David Caesar *2003: Große Tricks und kleine Fische (Gettin’ Square) – Regie: Jonathan Teplitzky *2004: Thunderstruck – Regie: Darren Ashton *2004: Somersault – Wie Parfum in der Luft (Somersault) – Regie: Cate Shortland *2005: The Great Raid – Tag der Befreiung (The Great Raid) – Regie: John Dahl *2005: Fink! – Regie: Tim Boyle *2006: Macbeth – Regie: Geoffrey Wright *2007: Rogue – Im falschen Revier (Rogue) – Regie: Greg McLean *2009: Terminator: Die Erlösung (Terminator Salvation) – Regie: McG *2009: Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora (Avatar) – Regie: James Cameron *2010: Kampf der Titanen (Clash of the Titans) – Regie: Louis Leterrier *2010: Liebe, oder lieber doch nicht (Love & Distrust) *2010: Eine offene Rechnung (The Debt) – Regie: John Madden *2010: Last Night – Regie: Massy Tadjedin *2011: Texas Killing Fields – Schreiendes Land (Texas Killing Fields) – Regie: Ami Canaan Mann *2012: Ein riskanter Plan (Man on a Ledge) – Regie: Asger Leth *2012: Zorn der Titanen (Wrath of the Titans) – Regie: Jonathan Liebesman *2014: Sabotage – Regie: David Ayer James Cameron besetzte die Rolle mit Worthington wegen dessen relativer Unbekanntheit. Cameron hoffte, so den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass die Geschichte "wirklich wahr" sei - "a quality that is really real." "Er wirkt so, dass man mit ihm nicht unbedingt ein Bier trinken würde, doch dann entwickelt er sich zu einem Führer, der die Welt verändert." Worthington hat bereits für mögliche Fortsetzungen unterschrieben. Quellen * http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Worthington en:Sam Worthington es:Sam Worthington fr:Sam Worthington pl:Sam Worthington Worthington, Sam